Shunsui Kyōraku i Jūshirō Ukitake kontra Coyote Starrk
| obrazek = 300px | konflikt = Biała Inwazja | data = 11 października | miejsce = Sztuczna Karakura, Świat Ludzi | wynik = Remis, przerwana przez Wonderweissa Margelę i Hooleera. | strona1 = *Kapitan Shunsui Kyōraku *Kapitan Jūshirō Ukitake | strona2 = *1. Espada Coyote Starrk | wojska1 = Shunsui: *Zanjutsu *Shunpo *Zanpakutō (Shikai) Ukitake: *Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Shunpo | wojska2 = *Szermierka *Zanpakutō (Resurrección) *Cero *Sonído | szkody1 = Shunsui i Ukitake nie odnoszą obrażeń. | szkody2 = Starrk nie odnoszą obrażeń. }} Shunsui Kyōraku i Jūshirō Ukitake kontra Coyote Starrk to kolejna z bitew, które się odbędą w Sztucznej Karakurze. Uczestniczą w niej kapitan 8. Oddziału, Shunsui Kyōraku, kapitan 13. Oddziału, Jūshirō Ukitake oraz 1. Espada, Coyote Starrk. Prolog thumb|left|190px|Starrk gotowy do walki Po walkach dotyczących obrony czterech filarów podtrzymujących Karakurę w Soul Society, Gotei 13 decyduje się pokonać pozostałych przeciwników. Shunsui i Ukitake stają na przeciw Starrka i jego towarzyszki, Lilynette Gingerbuck. Kapitan 8. Oddziału prosi Espadę aby wysłał gdzieś dziewczynkę, bo nie będzie mógł korzystać w pełni ze swej mocy. Lilynette chce się wtrącić, lecz Arrancar ucisza ją i odpowiada, że walka bez uwalniania całkowitej mocy mu pasuje. Kyōraku mówi, że w innej sytuacji zgodziłby się na takie coś, jednakże tym razem nie może na to pozwolić. Starrk wyciąga swój miecz, stwierdzając, że jest mu przykro z tego powodu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 329, strony 11-14 Bitwa thumb|left|190px|Kyōraku i Starrk krzyżują miecze Espada naciera Shunsuia, lecz kapitan blokuje atak.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 329, strona 17 Później Shinigami zauważa, że wszyscy radzą sobie przyzwoicie oraz traktują bitwy na poważnie. Proponuje Starrkowi aby przestali udawać walkę, lecz ku jego zdumieniu Arrancar odpowiada, że nie zaczną, dopóki Kyōraku nie odpieczętuje drugiego miecza. Kapitan stwierdza, że nie używa dwóch na raz, ale Espada mu nie wierzy. Po chwili mówi o tym co zauważył, a Shunsui gratuluje spostrzegawczości, po czym atakuje i chwali szybki unik Starrka. Pyta się, czy Coyote potraktuje walkę na poważnie, gdy wyciągnie drugi miecz. Słysząc odpowiedź, że nie musi ich używać razem, wydobywa broń i naciera na przeciwnika.Manga Bleach; Rodział 335, strony 1-9 thumb|left|190px|Shunsui decyduje się walczyć dwoma mieczami thumb|right|190px|Starrk ujawnia swoją rangę w [[Espada|Espadzie]] Kapitan wraz z Espadą zaczynają rozmawiać o sile jaką dysponują. Shinigami stwierdza, że byłoby mu znacznie łatwiej, gdyby to Baraggan okazał się numerem pierwszym. Coyote odpowiada, że mu przykro, ale to on jest Primera. W odpowiedzi słyszy, że nie będzie łatwo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 339, strony 14-17 Starrk bardzo szybko naciera na Kyōraku, rozcinając mu kawałek kapelusza. Shunsui mówi, że jest zaskoczony, a Arrancar twierdzi, że to nie on powinien być zdumiony, gdyż odpiera jego ataki, nie gubiąc okrycia głowy ani kimona.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 355, strony 3-4 Po pewnym czasie Espada prosi żeby przestał unikać jego ataków i używa Cero ku zdziwieniu kapitana, że nie przyjął bojowej postawy. Po chwili Starrk spogląda w niebo, które zachodzi ciemnymi chmurami, pytając co się dzieje.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 359 strony 1-4 thumb|left|190px|[[Resurrección Starrka]] Coyote obserwuje szkody jakie powstały na wskutek walk kapitanów z 2. oraz 3. Espadą i zapytuje Shunsuia czy wszystkie Bankai są tak potężne. Shnigami odpowiada, że tak, gdyż są ich sekretną bronią. Słysząc to Arrancar prosi by powiedział, która uwolniona forma jest potężniejsza, lodowa Hitsugayi czy jego. Kyōraku mówi, że nie wie tego, bo kapitan 10. Oddziału jest młodym geniuszem, więc za jakieś sto lat powinien być od niego lepszy. Po chwili Shunsui zdejmuje swoje różowe haori, rzuca je do Ukitake, informując, że w końcu zaczynają traktować tą walkę na poważnie. Espada chce ujrzeć Bankai Kyōraku i woła do siebie Lilynette, ku zdumieniu dwójki Shinigamich. Coyote tłumaczy, że on wraz z dziewczynką są jednością, bo przy ewolucji w Arrancara nie podzielili się na miecz oraz ciało, lecz dwa ciała, więc gdy znów łączą się w jedno ich pełna moc zostaje uwolniona. Chwilę później Starrk uwalnia swoje Resurrección - Los Lobos, na co kapitan 8. Oddziału ukazuje swoją formę Shikai - Katen Kyōkotsu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 361, strony 9-19 thumb|right|190px|Ukitake przekierowuje Cero Starrka Z mgły wyłania się Espada, mówiąc, że czas zacząć. Gdy nie dostaje odpowiedzi od Lilynette, jednym z pistoletów uderza o głowę, co powoduje wielką złość dziewczynki. Krzyczy, żeby nie uderzał jej w głowę, na co Starrk mówi, że nie ma pojęcia co ona gdzie ma, będąc w tej formie. Tymczasem Kyōraku zbliża się do Arrancara i atakuje z góry, lecz przeciwnik używając Sonido, odskakuje do tyłu. Po chwili kapitan używa zdolności swojego Zanpakutō - Bushōgoma dezorientując Coyote'a, by kilka sekund później użyć Takaoni. Tym razem Espada unosi prawy pistolet, z którego po naciśnięciu spustu wylatuje Cero. Shinigami po uniknięciu ataku, pyta się czy to co zostało wystrzelone to na prawdę Cero. Gdy dostaje pozytywną odpowiedź, dopytuje się czy może też użyć czegoś innego do strzelania. Tym razem Starrk mówi, że nie może strzelać niczym innym, na co kapitan stwierdza, że jest kiepskim kłamcą. Arrancar ponownie prosi Shunsuia o uwolnienie Bankai i używa Cero Metralleta. Kyōraku za pomocą Shunpo próbuje unikać pocisków, gdy nagle pojawia się Ukitake z uwolnionym Zanpakutō - Sōgyo no Kotowari, wystrzeliwując ku zdumieniu Espady Cero.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 362, strony 2-19 Wielce zdziwiony Arrancar pyta się, co to było. Kyōraku próbuje odciągnąć Ukitake od walki, lecz ten odpowiada, że jest sprawiedliwie, bo ich też jest dwójka, a po za tym chyba nie chce uwalniać Bankai. Shunsui odpowiada, że chce to zrobić w ostateczności, ale przyjaciel prosi go by tego nie robił w miejscu, gdzie każdy mógłby je zobaczyć. Starrk zapytuje Jūshirō w jaki sposób wystrzelił Cero. Kapitan udaje, że tego nie wie, po czym dodaje, że mogą to powtórzyć. Lilynette próbuje powstrzymać Espadę, lecz ten karze jej siedzieć cicho. Po chwili ponownie strzela w stronę Shinigamich, a Ukitake wszystkie ataki absorbuje i odbija. Po trzech atakach Coyote tłumaczy moc Sōgyo no Kotowari, stwierdzając, że musi mieć jakieś ograniczenia, więc nie będzie w stanie odbić tysiąca Cero naraz. Nagle Kyōraku atakuje z zaskoczenia, co Arrancar komentuje jako rzecz nie podobną do niego. Nagle na niebie pojawia się pęknięcie i otwiera się Garganta, z której wychodzi Wonderweiss Margela wraz z Hooleerem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 363, strony 1-20 Następstwa thumb|left|190px|Kyōraku trafiony Cero thumb|right|190px|Ukitake po ataku Wonderweissa Przerażeni kapitanowie patrzą w niebo, zastanawiając się co to takiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 364, strony 3-4 Margela dzięki Sonido zbliża się do Ukitake i przebija go dłonią na wylot. Kyōraku widząc to rzuca się na Arrancara chcąc go zaatakować, lecz Starrk przytykając pistolet do jego pleców naciska spust, powstrzymuje przed zadaniem ciosu Wonderweissowi. Obaj Shinigami lecą w kierunku ziemi, a widzący to wszechkapitan Yamamoto wykrzykuje ich imiona. Margela swoim okrzykiem rozbija lód, w którym jest uwięziona Tier Harribel i udaremnia atak na Baraggana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 364, strony 6-12 Kyōraku jest później widziany, gdy przybywają Visoerdzi, a Lisa schodzi do niego, by chwilę porozmawiać. Natomiast Ukitake leży nieprzytomny w gruzach i jest ukazany ponownie dopiero dziesięć dni po zakończeniu walk oraz klęsce Aizena, a Starrk toczy bitwę z dwoma Visoerdami - Love Aikawą oraz Rose Ōtoribashim. Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Walki